Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a communication method performed in a wireless communication system supporting communication through a multiple access network and an apparatus supporting the same.
Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
The wireless communication system can support providing a service through a plurality of access networks to the terminal. The terminal can receive the service from a 3GPP based access network such as a mobile wireless communication system and further, receive a service from non-3GPP based access networks such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and the like.
Interworking between the 3GPP access network and the non-3GPP access network in the related art is a scheme in which the terminal selects the access network based on an access network discovery and selection functions (ANDSF) policy and processes traffic through the selected access network. In this scheme, a base station cannot control the interworking between the 3GPP access network and the non-3GPP access network. This cannot properly allocate a radio resource to the terminal that receives a service in a cell to cause a problem in that a quality of service (QoS) of the terminal deteriorates.